


赐福

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, conflict with 3|和绝望篇冲突, one sided|单箭头, 旧文搬运, 还有肖战必糊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: 尚未绝望的罪木蜜柑在松田夜助死后去研究室悼念他，结果遇见了江之岛盾子的故事。After Matsuda Yasuke's death, Tsumiki, who hadn't fell into despair yet, went to mourn him and met Enoshima Junko.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan





	赐福

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个单纯是觉得绝望篇罪木未免太可怜了。所以和绝望篇冲突。  
> 设定松田生前和罪木有工作性质的来往。

在松田同学的研究室里，我看见了江之岛同学。

“对不起！！！”我连忙道歉。“江之岛同学选择在这个时间来，一定是想独自悼念松田同学吧！我一定破坏了江之岛同学想要独自哀悼的心情，所以对不起！出现在江之岛同学眼前真是非常抱歉！只要学海龟……”

嘴唇上冰凉的触感打断了我，江之岛同学纤细的手指阻止了我惯常的自虐发言。

“我原谅罪木前辈。”江之岛同学说。“罪木前辈没有任何错，不需要道歉哟。”

意外的回应让我不由得抬起头，稍微睁开眼睛看向江之岛同学的脸。

她的眼睛稍微有些红肿，淡妆上有少许的泪痕，想必是为松田同学而伤心导致的吧。

江之岛同学一定正因为失去了青梅竹马的松田同学，处于极度的悲恸中吧。可是即使是这样，她也愿意去原谅明明和松田同学没有什么关系的我。即使陷入了这样沉痛的哀伤之中，江之岛同学也如此坚强。她真的好厉害啊。

我正这样想着，江之岛同学又开口了。

“罪木前辈，明明总是被松田君说坏话，却还是为松田君伤心，会在这种时候一个人悼念他呢。”

和以往一样，我明明没有说过我是来悼念松田同学，但江之岛同学却似乎看穿了我的想法。

于是我组织起语言，努力回答：“松田同学，虽然嘴巴很坏，但其实……并不是，真的在对我生气来着。我之前有被欺凌过，……并且班上的西园寺同学，有时候也是这样，所以能够明白……”

“罪木前辈有被欺凌过？”原本稍微移开了视线的江之岛同学一下子看向了我。她的声音非常严肃，视线也非常锐利，我不由得连忙低下了头。

“对不起！我不是在抱怨！所以……也不是对松田同学和西园寺同学有意见……”我慌乱地解释着，“真的，真的比以前好得多……我真的，真的一点都没有不高兴……”我几乎不知道自己都在说些什么。“真的对不起！拜托了请原谅我吧！”

“所以我说过了！我原谅罪木前辈！罪木前辈没有错！”江之岛同学有些不高兴地回答。“别像个笨蛋似的道歉个没完了！”

她这是……在因为我生气吗？

而不是在嘲笑我，……就像那些人在欺凌我时一样？

意识到的时候，我的视线已经模糊了。下一瞬间，眼泪就不争气地流过了面颊。

江之岛同学用稍有困扰的表情看着我。这实在太丢脸了。我连忙擦掉眼泪，可是再睁开眼睛时，江之岛同学已经来到了我面前。我还没说出一个字，她就环抱住了我。

“江……江之岛同学！”我面红耳赤地喊道。这简直不像是我自己的声音。

“罪木前辈，已经不用害怕了。我就在这里，就在你的身旁啊。”她的话语安抚着我的心，“在这里只有我和你在一起，别再为了你没犯的错道歉下去了。”她轻柔的气息与银铃般的声音一起拂过我的耳垂，她的体温、她的心跳一起传递过来，她冰冷的手指绕过后颈轻触在我脸上。江之岛同学用她的全部，宣称着她就在我身边这一事实，告知着我没有错这样的命令。

所有其它的一切都从脑海里消失了。眼泪争先恐后地冲出我的眼眶。

我在学妹怀抱里泣不成声了。

这明明是件非常丢脸的事，但我现在居然一点也不想隐藏自己的情绪。这好奇怪。但同时，我也感到幸福与轻松。如果这是场梦，我真想让自己永远都不要醒来。

我明明是来哀悼松田同学的，却从本当更悲伤的她那里得到了救赎。她接纳了我，原谅了我，像真正的母亲一样爱着我。相比之下，我这样的人果然……

“不对哟，罪木前辈。”仿佛是察觉到我的想法一般，江之岛同学说道。“你也不是生来就是这样的，你之所以成为了现在的样子，都是大家的错啊。”

“大家……的错？”我茫然地问。从来没人这样对我说过。

“是的，都是因为大家的原因哟。”她再次肯定道。

她的话语宛如光明，一瞬间照亮了我的脑海。

从小时候，从很小很小的时候就开始，就被大家否定着我的一切。全部、所有、一切都是我的错。就这样被大家欺凌着、批判着、指责着，早就成了自然而然的事情，谁都不觉得有任何不对。即使少数几个愿意阻止大家的人，也会觉得“但是罪木这样子也有责任吧”。

可是、我、明明、什么坏事、都没做来着！！！

江之岛同学，你把多么可怕的救赎赐给了我啊。如果你让我相信我没有错，而是大家错了，那么——

我，不就理所应当地——应该——

纠正，然后看护他们——

直到，再也不会犯错误为止——

我感受着这来之不易的解脱与启示，直到第一缕晨光来临。

“罪木前辈，你知道吗？”江之岛同学突然说道，“松田君最后的研究项目，还没有完成呢。”她放开了我，就这样在我面前看着我的眼睛。“但为了松田君，我们一起来完成它吧。罪木前辈可以帮助我吗？”

她的笑容让我一瞬间晃了神。“可……可以的。如果是江之岛同学的话……”我什么都可以去做，我默默地告诉自己。她是如此温柔，如此慈悲，如此美丽。又是那样骄傲、那样优雅、那样强大。这样的江之岛同学说了她需要我。需要这个相比之下什么都不是的我。

为了这样的她，我可以献出一切。

后来，她和我说了许多各种各样的事。松田同学的课题、御手洗同学的课题，以及好多好多其它的课题，我也都悄悄地协助她完成了。说是协助，一开始大多是担当她的主要实验对象，然后将我的感受实时反馈出来；后来也不过是担任助手，看护其他的病人而已。重要的实验，几乎都是她自己完成的呢。

每经过一次实验，我都比之前更加地理解她。正如她所说的，在实验结束后，不可思议地，真的感觉轻松了许多。得到一个人的原谅是如此快乐，不再诅咒自己是如此幸福，而她所追求的世界是如此公正。所以，就像她为我祝福，为我带来新世界一样，我也将帮助她，让更多的人理解我们，将公正的新世界带给大家。

我知道还有很多人也爱着她，帮助她。但只要在这里，在这个属于我与她的研究室之中，她就只是

**我一个人的江之岛。**


End file.
